The Role She Held Before
by Envious Sloth
Summary: Set in Pre-Game of V3: A proposal of Kirumi Tojo's pregame personality along with a proposed AU based on how everyone said Shuuichi and Kirumi looks alike. It always makes her happy to hear her brother so happy (but she knows that she wouldn't be able to attain that happiness on her own. Why is she even trying?).
1. Poor Weight of a Coward

The days are growing more monstrous the more she continues on. Funny when it's only the beginning of the school year. A week in and school has already gotten her to droop her shoulders and drop to her knees when she gets home, both from the amounts of textbooks and notebooks in her book bag and from the copious amounts of stress she had. She wasn't made to do this. She lacked the sufficient energy to pass through her school days efficiently. Even on the days where she felt like she had all the energy in the world, a day in school will surely prove to her otherwise by requiring her to put more energy than she had.

Today is no different. On the verge of tears she finds her way back home using the same path she traveled daily. Her knees are buckling in and shaking with each step. She fears the stress will be too much on her body that she'll trip and fall on her way back, but she manages by.

When she finds herself home, she shuts the door slowly before collapsing, back against the door and the straps of the bag falling down her arm. She looks up to the ceiling and tears form in her eyes. She tries to fight it, biting down on her thin pink lips, bruised from biting so harshly from the previous days, and yelling internally at herself to stop. Pushing her arm against her face, she rubs her pale arm forcefully against her eyes, trying to remove any evidence of her crying, but all it did is spread the salty tears across her face.

She holds her own face in her hands and looks down at the ground, yelling louder in her mind to shut up. Shut it off. Shut it out. That she's safe now and she can relax. For now, that's all she can do to ease the pain.

She also has to stop herself from crying more because she noticed that there is a pair of shoes right by her. Her brother must have been home. Now that she comes to that realization, she also notices the loud noises of screaming, debating, and crying coming from the living room. That can't all be coming from him, can it?

The gray-haired girl rubs off the tears one last time before she gradually pushes herself off the ground. She grabs her bag and puts it on her shoulder again, hand remaining on the strap so it wouldn't fall.

With the worrying squinting of her eyes and anxious biting of her lips, the girl hesitantly trudges over to the entrance of the living room, only to be met with faint light coming from a brightly lit screen. The room itself is dark, compared to the entranceway of the house. In the middle of the room lays a figure on his stomach kicking his legs back and forth carelessly. With his left hand, he supports his head, and with his right hand, he is continuously grabbing chips from a bowl by him. There's a smile with every time he chews. His eyes too are cheery with the lights of the television flashing in them. Just as she figured her younger brother would be doing.

"U-Um, I'm home," the girl stammers, but the boy's eyes are too glued to the screen to pay any attention to the girl.

She tries again, "I'm h-home, b-brother."

Yet again, no response.

She should get used to this. As soon as the television is on, no one would ever get an answer from her brother; not unless they poked him or something.

But she won't do that; she thinks she'll just be a mere nuisance to him, especially when he's enjoying his show so much. Just looking at him smile as he munches on his chips, watching his legs wave around; she wouldn't dare want to disturb that peaceful look.

Still, she absolutely has no idea why that television show is addicting to her brother. Her brother had tried to introduce the show to her, sitting down to watch it with her. She thought it was going to be some happy children's cartoon that both she and her younger brother can enjoy together like before; she didn't expect to find herself rushing to the restroom to puke. She could barely make it through a single episode. Her brother didn't warn her either.

She remains by the doorway, afraid that if she went to see the screen she'll quickly make her way to the toilet once again.

"I-I'll make some dinner for us, alright?" The girl excuses herself, even though her brother could care less. She moves herself to the kitchen.

Music begins to play from the screen and immediately is clicked off. The lights turn on in the living room. The girl hears a grunt followed by a happy exhale.

"Ah, I can't believe the season's over," A male's voice whines. "And that shocking end? So amazing!"

From the kitchen, the girl smiles as she prepares food. It always makes her happy to hear her brother so happy (but she knows that she wouldn't be able to attain that happiness on her own. Why is she even trying?).

Soon after, her brother enters the kitchen, retaining that smile she saw him have when watching TV. His jet black hair is a mess from obviously rolling on the floor with glee.

"Hello hello, sister." The boy leans on the kitchen table. "When'd you get home?"

"O-Oh, I just got home," she admits. "I-I'm making dinner for us."

"How come you don't want to watch Danganronpa with me?" He pouts, burying his face in his crossed arms on the table.

She continuously forces a smile toward her brother, "I-I don't want to throw up again. It'll just be a big mess for you to clean up."

"Aw but it's fun," He obviously ignores her comment. Her words fail to reach him. Quickly, he recuperates. "I'm going to make dinner."

"Ah, wait. I'm actually making dinner for the both of us. I thought it'd be nice if we ate together." She sheepishly raises the pot of food she's been working on.

Without a glance at the food, he says, "No thanks."

"B-But—"

"I'll just go with the instant ramen in the pantry." He walks off to the pantry past the girl. (Is she doing something wrong?)

The girl turns to look at the boy's arched back, as he shuffles to get what he was looking for. She opens her mouth but no words come to her mind to say to him. (Of course, she'd do that.)

She gulps and sadly nods at the boy's response before continuing to work on the food that will most likely become leftovers for herself for the next few days. (It's not like he's going to eat her disgusting food.)

In silence, the brother and sister take separate corners of the kitchen to make their own food. Sometimes, the older sister would glance back toward her little brother, trying to speak to him, but the barrier between them grew strong over the years that it became too overwhelming to conquer. Even as he took his bowl upstairs, she still is not able to call out and say goodbye before he disappears for the rest of the day. (Will it always be like this?)

Her hands shake against the pot. She hates it when she shakes like that. So weak. She's supposed to be the older sibling; she's supposed to uphold a strong imagery and be the one to tend to her younger sibling, but all she truly is is a failure of a sister.

And with these shaking hands can she feel the weak bond between her brother and her break away, dissipating from the barrier set between them by her failure to connect with him.

The only way she can connect with him is something that she'd abhor — something that would torture her in her dreams and permeate into her daily thoughts. As much as she loved her brother, even when her brother fails to connect with her, too, the girl wouldn't want to step up and sacrifice herself for that. She keeps telling herself that it is just a mere show, but her stomach says it's far too much for her eyes to handle.

Ah, great! More tears! She's grown so sick and tired of how consistently her eyes become puffy.

She slams the pot of food against the table harshly before using her arm again to wipe the tears. (Why can't she be stronger?)

Big sister? What a joke…

And it's another day that she spends crying as soon as she returns home. Too tired from the day, the girl forced herself up the stairs and into her room, where she plopped herself into her chair and laid her head on the desk. It's not that things got worse either; everything in school was the same, but everyday is just troublesome to get through when she's constantly scolding herself to do something and she fails to do it.

She was also too busy in anguish to see if her brother had come home before her. (Some big sister looking out for her brother...)

It isn't until there is a quick succession of knocking against her door. She looks over at her desk clock. It is too early for the knocking to be from her parents.

Is it really her brother? (Is she actually doing a good job for once?)

With a sudden burst of energy, she flings herself to the door and fumbles to open it. To her greatest surprise, her wish did come true. She looks down at her brother's face to see that he has the brightest smile she has seen, teeth all showing. She could have sworn she could see his eyes glowing as well, but the obstruction of his eyes due to his black baseball cap made her doubt her vision. Even just seeing him stand — not even stand; the boy is practically bouncing in his stance. He's elated and overjoyed. (She actually made him happy?)

"There's auditions!" He immediately blurts out as soon as he gets the chance. He looks down and grabs a piece of paper from his pocket; the paper held the red lightning strike logo of his favorite show and the paper looked as though he had torn it out of a book or perhaps off a wall her brother had passed (and it wouldn't be surprising seeing how obsessed he is).

The girl uncurls her thin fingers toward the paper, the tip of fingers only lightly brush the edge of the paper before her brother snatches the paper away and hurriedly stuffing it back in his pocket, shoving his fingers into the paper and deep into his pocket to make sure it wouldn't fall out.

The boy adjusts his cap so he can see better and keeps up his toothy grin at his sister.

Meanwhile, if the girl had a smile, it would have been wavering at that moment, but all she feels is the floor disappearing under her. (She's losing him.)

She bites down on her gums and forces her thinned lips into a smile, "A-And you're going right?"

The boy nods ardently, "And then _I'll_ be a part of my favorite show! It's a dream come true, sis!"

She bites down harder. The mask she's trying to uphold is cracking. Her celadon eyes peer down at the other, nearly shut to keep the tears from pouring out. "I-I'm… very happy for you."

And the boy nods again happily, oblivious to the effort she's putting into not crying loudly. "It's actually in a couple days, but I _know_ I'll get in! I'm the biggest fan of the show! I know anything and _everything_ about the show, so I have to! Wouldn't it be cool to see me on the show? I'll be the best killer on there."

Kill...Killer…?

Her heart drops into the sinking floor beneath her. Her stomach is churning and freezing her body icy cold. The girl attempts to gulp with shaky breath at her brother's sadistic enthusiasm. (How could she have batted her eyes and let him be tainted like this?)

But he still keeps standing in front of her doorway (to her disbelief) with the biggest smile she has seen on his face in _years_ (a happiness she's never seen that she won't ever retrieve).

He didn't wait for a response from her though. Soon after, her brother turns his back. In his elated tone he says, "Alright that's all I wanted to say. Bye, sis!"

Goodbye.

Her tears start to seep from her eyes. She chokes trying to hold back her loud crying, but her brother doesn't even notice her choking. She fervently shakes her head in refusal. Her brother is already walking away, but without thought, she grabs him by his hand.

Her brother furrows his brow and turns back to his crying sister, continuing to stare at her lowered body, clinging onto his arm. (Say it! Say it already!)

But his sister can't. The words are trapped in her throat, as she chokes on the words. Desperately the words claw out, trying to escape her lips but all it does is hurt her more. More tears come out instead. She's heaving; the more she cries, the uglier the sobs become.

She drags his arm down, her head bowed in embarrassment for her stupid actions. (Why won't you say it?)

...And just like that, she slowly releases his fist from her grip. Her head remains bowed; she didn't want to see the pitiful face that he was giving her (or rather the lack thereof). Yet, she can see his feet still standing there. (What is he thinking at this moment? Is he really pitying his older sister? What a great older sister…)

And yet again, he just turns around and walks away without a word. (She's just that awful.)

Taking a deep breath, she trudges back into her room, closing the door and gingerly locks the door. She places her back against the door and slides down. It's the same pain that graces her every single day — the sobbing and this pathetic look of hers — but the pain is harsher this time. The stress she usually feels? That destroys her mind… but the one she feels now… it destroys her mind and heart.

But of course she doesn't do anything about it. All she's good for is just crying. She's far too weak. She can't even stand right now. That's all she'll be good for. Crying. Crying. Crying.

There's no breaking out of this cycle, and her loss is all her fault.


	2. New Shoes as a Last Resort

She had kept praying, hoping that the day would not come, but no matter what, the sun continued to set and rise for a new day; time defying her pleas and cries. She was powerless, as time crushes her beneath more worry and crying. She was drowning in her own tears, and she couldn't take it any longer.

There's only so much she can do when she's just that weak.

And of course, the day comes along, as easy as the sun rises, but hard for her to bear to wake up to. The light peaking through her curtains beckon for her to awaken, but the comforts of her blankets that shut her away from reality beg her to remain. Biting on her lips, she can already feel _him_ slipping away by burying herself underneath.

 _Of course she'd be crying instantly when she wakes up today! What did she expect from herself?_

She sniffles and muffles a cry into her blanket, remaining on her bed. Her body just seems far too heavy to try to lift herself up, as though her curled up body is fastened down.

 _Of course, she'd let him slip away easily like that, too._ Angrily, she thinks to herself, running both of her hands through her messy gray hair, pulling at the roots in agitation with the thought. She's already screamed silently so many times before in frustration at her inability. Only now, she gives in and just prays that whatever he is planning, he will give up.

 _You think he'd give up his dream like that? What kind of sister are you?_ Her thoughts proceedingly get louder from the day he tells her.

" _And then_ I'll _be a part of my favorite show! It's a dream come true, sis!"_ He said with the greatest joy she ever saw in his entire life. Never had she seen since a big toothy grin from any other; his joy was overwhelming for even her, the one who wants him to feel nothing _but_ joy.

Yet, she hopes that he will forget or believe that the auditions were on a different day, or even the auditions were a lie — some contest that is some ruse to gain profit and give nothing in return.

No matter, she struggles to push herself out from beneath the comforter. The day ruthlessly must carry on; she still has to go to school. Maybe, surprisingly, the thought of going to school comforts the weak girl. Maybe he'll be responsible and go to school instead (but that wish is quick to wither away. Who is she kidding herself?).

So the day goes on, as she carries it out, regardless of what may be bothering her.

And just like that, the day blows away, but that's because whatever is clouding her mind, it blockades her thoughts from letting the teacher's lessons penetrate her brain.

She just keeps imagining her brother, if her brother had passed those dreaded auditions for that grotesque and vicious show. If he had been accepted, she imagines that he would be so happy — so excited to be there or just by the fact he was accepted at all. However, his excitement lurks around dangerous thoughts; he'd certainly be agitated, shaking in overwhelming glee. And being in that condition, where his beloved show hypnotizes him into following its harsh rules, he wouldn't dare hesitate to…

She didn't mean to imagine such awful things, but her mind just kept wandering there, and her heart could not take it. Many times, she had to excuse herself midway through class to hurry to the restroom. It's a knife straight into her stomach that induced her to puke in the toilet, and she had felt nauseated all day that her body had grown weak within the span of a school day. Either she would be running to the restroom to puke in the toilet or just to dab her eyes with a tissue and wash her face with some cold water so she doesn't look like she was just crying in the bathroom stalls for five minutes.

Even with the crying and the puking, the girl still manages to go back home, teetering in her path over but still handling herself fine. She isn't sure if her wavering trail is from how weak her body is feeling after the course of the day or is it from the thoughts recurring in her mind of her brother hurriedly putting on his favorite black hat and running to the auditions repeating like the sound of her steps on the sidewalk. She tries to calm her nerves, biting down her lips and gums, even switching to biting her nails.

Those methods only worked for the trip back home. As soon as she's through the door of her house, as soon as she closes the door and locks it, her anxious eyes dart immediately to the floor.

There's nothing there.

His shoes — they aren't on the floor like they should be.

Instantly, her chest begins to burn and her stomach drops. Throwing her bag aside, she lunges forward to the stairs, grabbing hold of the handrails and taking a step.

But she stops herself.

 _What a coward you are. Are you really that worthless?_

No. She tries to rationalize: perhaps he just joined a club today at his school, or he is still on his way home. Maybe he's actually out buying food.

She nods frantically at that thought.

 _You might be wrong though._

Fingers drumming the handrail, she finds herself swaying her body, either to go up the stairs or remain at the bottom level. Surely, her rational thoughts are correct. Shrugging and attempting to smile, she takes a step back down and turns away from the stairs. Yes. He'll come back home anytime soon, so she'll just have to welcome him with a nice —

 _You really think he'd want to come back home to you?_

 _Would he even care for coming home?_

 _Do_ you _even truly care about your brother?_

She's trembling again, clenching her hands into fists and biting down on her chapped lips.

Enough.

Enough trying to rationalize. She has to go. She has to go check his room.

Again, she hurls herself to the stairs, running up the steps to get to the top floor. She turns down into the hallway and immediately to the closest room.

The door is closed. She grabs hold of the knob, turning it rapidly and pushing inward.

"Brother!" She yells, voice cracking in fear.

But no one is there. She freezes by the door, eyes widen. Her eyes look toward his desk, but she doesn't see the black hat that he always wears. He's not here… at all.

 _Too late._

The tears. They're coming again. _Of course they are._ What would she have expected? She should have taken the hint when her brother told her before. Even so, why? Why is she having a hard time taking it in?

 _A selfish child wanting to take up a better title for herself._

That's what she thought of herself. Is she doing this just to make herself look good, or is it out of sincere care?

 _Standing here and doing nothing._

That's exactly what she's doing, staring and crying about the empty room, where her brother's spirit lingers in the things he's left behind. How could he have given his life up so carelessly?

She slowly walks in toward his bed covered in bleak black bedsheets. She lays herself on top of his bed and begins to cry loudly. Painful, piercing cries echo into the air and reverberate in the room.

 _Weak. Weak._

That's all she'll ever be. She can't do anything right. Not for her life nor for those she loved.

And the loss of her brother is proof of her pathetic weakness. Not even her love for her brother powered her to stop him back then.

Her wails grow louder and louder, despite all her efforts of trying to muffle her screams into the bed; the sheets below her face wet from her tears. Her voice grows hoarse, and she coughs and chokes on her tears.

She repeats the final time she saw him, when she was a mess grasping at his sleeve and crying without peeping a word to him. The way he was so happy to leave with a big smile — so carefree as usual. She couldn't tell if his nonchalant attitude or her inability to do anything about him is what frustrated her more.

And she lays there, screaming at herself.

 _Weak! Weak!_

 _Worthless! Worthless!_

She screams at herself for a long time, until her eyes hurt from crying and being puffy — until she's exhausted herself from crying. Numb from the pain in her chest and stomach.

When she finds herself too tired to cry anymore, she raises herself up and off the bed. She looks around her little brother's room once again, walking around the bed solemnly toward the desk. Her face grimaces, glancing at all the merchandise he has in his room, scattered all over the place. An urge overwhelms her to destroy all of it for taking her brother away, but instead, a bittersweet grin graces her pale face. She couldn't do that; not when this could possibly be the last of her brother. If she hadn't been so weak, she could have actually had a good bond with her brother. Her fingers trace the merchandise and toys on the desk.

At the edge of the desk, she sees a piece of paper — black with a striking red lightning sign.

The audition flyer.

She grabs hold of the paper and brings the paper to her face.

An idea.

She has an idea, but her stomach sickens at the idea.

She knows where this place is. It's so close by.

She checks her watch and back to the flyer. She still has time.

Maybe she can finally do something right this time.

 _She has to do this right. She has to._

She repeats in her head — a mantra that revitalizes her. She finds herself feeling more energetic than ever before — a sudden high and a rush of adrenaline that she must take on. She has to do this.

 _She must._

 _Because that is her duty as a sister._

She adjusts her glasses in a dimly lit room, with only the lights of the computer screen brightening her surroundings. Her lips pursed, gray blue eyes focused solely the screen and nothing else, as she sits with her legs crossed on the desk chair. She's beginning to feel tired from the bright screen and watching the same set of remarks over and over again.

Over and over. A broken record with different voices and faces blurring into one.

She's making her way through all the tapes she has, and she's practically thrown half of them away just because of the same dull statements.

"I love your show!"

"Been such a fan!"

"I'd make a great fit!"

She appreciates the kind words, but wouldn't one think that they would say more than just that in their audition if they wanted to be a part of the show they loved?

She's getting migraines hearing the same words being repeated. It might even drive her insane if she hears more.

Still, she's glad she's picked out a couple of people here and there, especially the most recent audition — a mysterious boy in black showing up, hiding his face under a matching black hat, mumbling in a euphoric tone his joys as a fan but his willingness to do whatever in the show. She even notes down for his tape that perhaps he'd be a rather _fun_ character to use in the next show.

"Thanks for your love, but you wouldn't make a good fit." The girl adjusts her glasses before deleting the current tape from her computer.

She moves her mouse, letting the white arrow hover over the next file down her list. Reading the name of the file, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Didn't I… Didn't I just watch this? Why'd I get an extra copy?" She grumbles, squinting to reread the name to check her vision. Perhaps the name just happens to be common… or this boy is just wondrously obsessed (which she quite welcomes; it's quite admirable).

Her lips perk up on both ends into a small smile, thinking of that boy's dedication to the series before she clicks twice on the file, making a window open.

Before her in the window is the same wooden floor as all the other auditions, all from a heightened camera angle that looks down at the individual.

Her brows furrow in curiosity. Where is the black hat that she expected to see? The faded yellow eyes of infatuation, hypnotized by being in the presence of his favorite show's director? The great confidence in his stance?

All of it is gone, replaced by some pathetic girl who bears an odd resemblance in facial features to whom she had expected, but this girl's eyes — they weren't as eager as the boy's. No, these eyes are filled with worry, a wavering sense of determination like the tides of the sea — green like tree leaves in the summer — unsure of themselves yet committed to her motives. Dark silver hair that curls perfectly around the girl's pale white cheeks. A timid pose, hands folded around each other and knees turning in toward each other, visibly shaking in sight of the camera. She would have thought, judging from the scared girl's height, the scared girl would not look as terrified.

 _A fragile porcelain doll._ The girl thinks, as she scoots her rolling chair toward the screen. She rests her chin in her hands, as her hands hold up her head while she watches the girl on the screen.

"U-Um, hello… there," The silver haired girl stutters, hands fidgeting against each other. "I… um…I'm auditioning for… D-Dangan...ronpa. Danganronpa."

If the girl watching this tape wasn't so fixated on the way the shaking figure looks, she would have quickly skipped over this audition tape. She's got a whole pile of auditions to go through and yet she decided to stick to watching this ridiculous girl, whose demeanor does not match her looks. Perhaps the contrast is what compels her to watch more.

The girl in the screen continues, lowering her hands and keeping her eyes away from the camera, "I, ah… This is going to sound really stupid… But I… I actually don't want to audition. I _never_ thought I wanted to. I.. I don't even like Danganronpa… all that much…"

The dark blue haired girl's hands come slamming against the desk in shock, turning her ear toward the screen as though she wants the auditioning girl to repeat what she said. In disbelief, she uses the mouse to rewind the video, only to hear the girl say the exact same thing as the blue haired girl thought the trembling girl said. She pauses the video and leans back in her chair. Immediately, she rolls her eyes in frustration. How can someone _not_ like the show? Then why is this weak girl wasting her time here? Yet, watching the tape, the director could only feel more compelled to see the auditioner's motive here, while also inducing more disbelief and frustration on the director.

So the girl decides to press play.

"... I don't even like Danganronpa...all that much…I don't even watch it! I get queasy when I try to watch it… You... might think it's rather weird for someone like me to be appearing for this audition, and surely, there are other individuals auditioning that… love the show more than I do." The girl droops her shoulders, her tone like she is doting on something in her mind. Yet, she continues, picking up a stronger tone, "But… Even though I don't like Danganronpa, I… I wanted to audition because m-my brother is…"

Her brother? The watchful eyes widen. She drags the window of the current audition to the side of the screen before she pulls up the audition video for that obsessive boy. As soon as the new video window pops up on the screen, she finds herself nodding. She should have figured as soon as she had noted the resemblance before.

How odd… She wouldn't have figured that the crazed boy would have someone so weak and fragile like this as his sister, especially when they share the same face.

She clicks play on the silver haired girl's video.

"My brother is a big fan of your show… And.. I know how the show goes… A-And I know it must be some special effects thing that you do to make it… as … it is. B-But, I couldn't help but feel like… I don't know — that maybe it's real. You see, I'm… his older sister… It's probably hard to even imagine… I fail to believe it either… I wish I were a better older sister for him… But now he's gone too far… and I…" The girl lowers her head until all her gray hair blocks her face. She brings her hands up to her face as she yells into her hands, "I.. I couldn't just sit to the side anymore! I spent… so much of our time passively watching from behind him, never looking out for his actions because I was too scared… What kind of sister am I to dismiss him so easily?"

The girl sobs softly into her hands before she rubs her arm against her face once before dropping them to her side. "I thought maybe… if I had followed him here… Maybe, if I had been accepted with him into the show, I could become someone different. I could be the sister that he deserves, even if we're just acting… or whatever the case may be. That is why I…"

She looks up defiantly at the camera — an unexpected change in personality, eyes burning with something new amongst the flowing tears. "That is why I must become a part of Danganronpa should he be accepted. Please listen to this request of mine: accept me if you accept him. Let me become someone stronger to tend to my brother better than I had ever done before. Let me be someone different — someone with more courage and more intuned with her heart to do better for those she loves."

The video stops, the image of the silver haired girl's determined face remaining. The bespectacled girl's eyes had gone wide from the unexpected speech from this weak girl. Earlier, this girl looked like she would have collapsed on herself before her audition ended, but now, with her wish, with her green eyes looking directly into the camera, as though the two of them were face to face with each other, the director has been rendered speechless — breathless, even.

The girl's speech, even when she had admitted how she didn't care for the director's show, resonates with the director. To become someone else. To become someone better. It leaves a melancholy smile on the director's face. A love she's felt for so long… and someone understands it.

Even the fact that the girl manages to change her act throughout the audition tape had proven her dedication to her resolve. She recalls the way the girl on the screen held herself. The biting of those thin pale lips, eyes darting away from the camera, hands shaking as they held each other, her legs buckling in, struggling to keep up her posture. All of which had blossomed into something stronger than the porcelain doll she walked in as. Truly admirable. Memorable.

The director touches her cheeks and feels them grow warm from this girl's impression. Embarrassed from her discovering her warm cheeks, she gasps in the dark room.

This auditioner stands out as one of the strongest individuals she has seen from all of the auditions so far. The girl even outshines her fan of a brother.

The director has to. She has to let this girl become a part of the new season. She has to take both her and her brother in. They both demonstrated that both of them are perfect characters for her new season.

The director places a hand on the screen of her computer, finger tracing the window screen of the audition tape. This girl. Her familial love and dedication to her role as a sister. The least that the director can do is let this girl's wishes come true.

To let her become someone stronger so she can love more efficiently. To let her be able to express her love in strength and let her experience the same love of being someone totally new the same way that the director experiences.

Almost immediately looking at the girl's frozen determined face, the director's mind brightens with an idea for this girl's character. She knows exactly what she wants to do for this girl. Ah, yes. Decorate this girl with lace. Thin white spiderwebs upon black fabric. A uniform dress of black and white marking her dedication to her duty. Her selfless devotion to do anything for those she loved. For _all_ that she loved. The Perfect Ultimate Maid. That is exactly what this girl must be — that is how the director must fulfill this girl's request.

Oh… but the poor girl. She fails to realize the truth of the games. In that, the director apologizes to the beautifully fragile woman.

Such a shame that the new Ultimate Maid won't remember her beloved relation with the Ultimate Detective. But perhaps there will be a surprising turn of events. The thought leaves the director with glee.

So, she welcomes two characters with open arms, certain that they will make a perfect addition to the new cast. Welcome… to the Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Maid.


	3. To (Final)ly Connect

The gray-haired girl couldn't help but wonder how this event came to be: that she would find herself wandering in a dark building, trying to navigate where she's supposed to be going. Corridors that she's never seen before — they were making her legs shake as she takes a step. She almost wants to cry as she keeps making turns, completely lost with where she's going.

How she winded up trapped in a locker before all this is a mystery, though, not able to remember what events led up to her being there in the first place. At first she thought it was some mean prank her classmates pulled on her, but when she got out and wasn't able to recognize her surroundings, that's when she knew it was something else, and navigating through these mysterious hallways aren't helping her; it's only making her want to cry more.

But she is trying to hold off her emotions. Crying and panicking won't help her situation. She keeps telling herself, but from the shaking of her entire body, she knows that she will easily give into her feelings at any moment.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder how is it that she came here.

Oh. That's right: wasn't she on her way home before this? She continues walking through the quiet and empty corridor as she thinks on the memory.

Then, the memories come rushing back to her.

That's… all she wanted. She just wanted it to be a normal day.

It had been days since she marched into that building and demanded at a camera to be in the stupidly popular show. Days passed since both she and her brother have auditioned, but no response came from the director.

She finally felt relief; the girl can happily come back home, knowing that he will be there, too. Even if he had been devastated lately because he believed he was rejected by the show he loved, she was just glad to find him laying on the couch at home; so long as he _was_ home with her.

That's how her days have become so peaceful. It was like after she had exploded, things began to fall in place — fall in her favor. All because of that one act of bravery.

But today, she was rushing herself back home, not thinking much on how she was tripping on her feet. A big grin graced her face for the first time in a long while; she hadn't felt her cheeks feel this sore from smiling so much in a long time. She had to hurry back home to see her brother! She had a new idea of a meal she wanted to cook and try, hoping that this new meal will bring her brother back to his senses, instead of him moping around.

However, as soon as she unlocked the door and slammed it wide open, she found her house eerily quiet and the air heavy — suffocating. Worriedly, she called out into the dark house, "Brother?"

She took a step inside the house and looked down at the floor to where he would usually put his shoes.

They weren't there.

Immediately, she tried to rush herself into the house,but something held her back: something covered her mouth from saying a word — a cloth of some sort being forced against her nose and mouth, as something held onto her arms and body tightly. Without moving herself, she could feel her body being dragged against the concrete of the floor outside.

In a state of frenzy, she flailed, trying to hit whatever is holding onto her, but the capturor's grips were far too strong against her weak and frail body; their fingers pressing harshly against her face. She tried to kick away, but it only hurt her heels the more she slammed her feet against the floor. She tried to hit the capturor with her arms, but she only swatted the air around her (of course she would miss).

This was it.

She could not run.

This was her fate.

She thought she can really just live normally again with her brother. She thought finally that the sun was shining rays to bless her, but no, of course it wasn't. As usual.

And she let herself be taken away. With tears in her eyes, seeping out and onto the hands of her capturor, she prayed for her brother to be safe before she could feel her senses slipping away.

"Brother…" She let out a final exhale before she let go of all her senses; letting go of any chances of a normal day and letting the drugs to set in and take over her conscious.

Her brother. Where is her brother? She needs to go back to him. The girl begins to walk faster, hurrying to the next classroom, sliding the door open and then leaving if the room is empty.

She needs to find an exit quickly… Her brother could have returned home and may be waiting for her (if only). How dare that person take her away from her home, away from her brother. She has to go home quickly.

The girl opens yet another door to an empty classroom. Frustratingly, she slams the door shut, but the impact of the door as it shut hurts her fingers. She shakes her hand and continues down the hallway.

Another door. Another empty classroom. Another door shut and the more her fingers begin to hurt with every impact of the closing door.

She turns into a corner and suddenly she finds herself at a dead end — a final door. She looks above the doorway to check the sign, but only sees the blank and empty wall.

It's not an exit.

Not an exit. And it's making her body shake more while tears brim the corners of her eyes. Is there really no exit?

No. Perhaps there is one past these doors: there has to if she checked all the other doors around her and found nothing. She cannot let herself falter — not when she was so close to happier days. She has to stay strong for her brother for once.

Her trembling hand reaches out to the cold metal door knob. With a twist of her wrist and a deep breath in, she pushes the door in.

A blinding light makes her flinch and turn her head away back to the dark hallway. Her green eyes slowly adjust to the surroundings — something unlike the dark labyrinth she continuously wandered in before, with only weak colored lights to light her way.

What she sees before is a gym: with the hard wooden floor, a stage in the far back, and other sports gear around.

And she isn't alone. In front of the stage, she can see the back of a thin figure with their hands folded in front of the them. Her hair was long and wavy, a dark blue like stormy waters; the girl finds herself almost lost with every curl of the other's hair.

She takes a step into the gym, and the door slams shut behind her, making the figure wince and turn around. The blue sea of hair spin around to reveal a girl, whose eyes are covered by a pair of glasses.

"Oh?" The girl with glasses asks in surprise, but soon, she begins to smile, "Oh! Hello!" Then the girl quickly rushes to the gray-haired girl's side.

The gray-haired girl nervously steps back from the girl with glasses, "H-How do you do?"

"A-Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you scared or anything! I was just — So excited to see someone else!" The girl with glasses waves her hands apologetically. "I've been wandering around trying to figure out where I am and I found myself here. I thought it'd be good if I just stayed here."

"Oh… yeah. Did… you not see other people around?" The other questions, voice wavering.

The girl with long messy hair shakes her head, "Not a single soul. It was really scary, so I didn't stay for long outside. But.."

"W-What's wrong?"

"You sound like you're trying to find someone," The girl with glasses speculates.

The gray haired girl averts her green eyes away, "H-How can you tell?"

"I just figured," The girl with glasses puts her hand on her hip and smiles softly. "I mean I'd be trying to find someone, too, in this situation."

"Oh… Right…" The other mutters.

"But in any case, I'm just so happy to see you!" The girl with glasses takes the other's hands within her hands and swings it around. "It was scary being on my own."

"I could imagine…" The other continues to respond in a dismissive and low tone.

"I can't even remember how I got here. I sure hope it isn't amnesia or anything like that. It'd be way too much like a drama." The blue haired girl pouts, letting go of the other's hand.

"I don't really think that would be the case…" At least, that's what the gray haired girl was praying. That this is some happier turn of events of some sort. Some weird prank being pulled on her and then she can be free to return home. She couldn't even focus on the person before her.

Meanwhile, the blue haired girl couldn't stop pouting, especially when the beautiful figure before her had her attention elsewhere.

The blue haired girl huffs frustratingly but places a hand on the other, forcing herself to keep smiling. "Ah well. Maybe someone will come eventually. Anyways, I'm really happy to have met you!"

"The honor is mine," The gray haired girl briefly says.

"Ah! You're so formal! It's really cute!" The girl compliments. "Anyways, my name is Tsumugi Shirogane! I hope we can be close! What's your name?"

"O-Oh… I'm—"

The short haired girl is cut short in her sentence by the sound of the gym doors slamming open.

Much to the blue haired girl's distaste, it seems that more people have arrived. Pity, she thought she would have more time to talk to this girl she's been adoring this entire time. How unfortunate.

But now that more people are beginning to flood the gym, that means the show is about to begin. With that, the girl who has taken the name of "Tsumugi" begins to smile cheerfully at the scenario.

Meanwhile, the gray haired girl looks through the group of people for a familiar face, but all of the uniforms are different from her own. She doesn't pay attention to the people who attempted to greet her. She may have passed a few greetings here and there — a sort of reflex she's taken up- but she couldn't recall if the words truly slip through her lips.

Time passes, but she doesn't see a single person she knows, and her heart is beginning to sink. Her hope is beginning to diminish, and her body quivers at the thought of being trapped in the worst case scenario.

But finally, there is another slam of the door once more. She lifts her head.

By the door stands two figures trying to catch their breaths, and as soon as one of the figures raises his head, she could feel her feet lifting from the ground, ready to rush over to his side.

The person she's been looking for—

Her brother.

He is here.

He is in a place where she can still see him.

She wants to reach out for him, but too many people block her path to see him. She almost wants to laugh at herself for her lack of courage once more; why she still couldn't just push others aside to retrieve her brother.

Perhaps the happiness of just seeing him is enough for her (or she's just weak and doesn't want to admit it after the audition incident).

She wishes that happiness could last — hard to do so when people began to shout and scream, confounded by their situation, yelling for a way out of here. In that moment, she finds herself afraid for her brother's sake. She keeps wishing to herself that somehow she will gather her courage once more to run to her brother's side and protect him, or to even run with him away from all of this.

But no. Instead, her knees are urging for her to give in.

 _Because she's just so goddamn pathetic like that_.

It is then that a familiar looking bear enters the scene, standing on the stage of the gym. Immediately, just by looking at the bear, the girl almost forgets where she is — a growing pang hitting her stomach again.

"Congratulations to all of you! You are now part of the new season of Danganronpa!" An automated voice speaks out from the bear. "You will now be going through screening and fitting for your costumes!"

Ah, she couldn't believe it; she… she actually made it through the audition. She made it and became a part of the show with her brother. This stroke of luck that she will be able to be by her brother's side seems so odd to her — unknown and unlike reality.

And somewhere, she can feel someone smiling down on her, but perhaps, that is just what the entire atmosphere is giving off, with everyone cheering in excitement that they made it through their audition. She can even see her brother happily holding his cheeks in his hands and gloating from where he is.

Still, she isn't able to talk to him, only able to watch him merrily accept his new situation, and she can only feel happy, too, seeing him and _being_ with him.

But she remains silent, not even when the bear begins to usher them to the back for their fitting; not even when she is told to wear her given outfit to make sure it fits well on her body; not even when she is done getting dressed and basking in its comfortability.

The gray haired girl just keeps playing with the hems of her black and white dress. All she can feel in that moment is humiliation more than anything. The girl named Tsumugi came over as soon as she was done getting dressed to compliment how well the gray haired girl looked in the outfit, saying it suited her well. She could only take that compliment shyly, hiding her face away from the other.

Now she stands on her own in the corner of the dressing room, while she waits for further instructions; the others are still getting dressed. She pouts, thinking about how silly she looks, but she keeps repeating to herself that it is something she must put up with. She has to take courage in this situation.

At what cost though?

She really hates this stupid looking outfit and she keeps believing this to be a dumb prank. Maybe it's some way that the world is going to laugh at her. She doesn't even look good in the outfit. If she could, she would tear the outfit off and go cry in a corner (as expected).

Then she hears a voice cry out, "Sister?!"

Her bewildered eyes dart to the source of that voice: a male in a black uniform rushing to her side with an excited smile plastered on his face.

Immediately she stands up, "B-Brother..?"

As soon as he reaches her, he embraces her in his arms, arms wrapped around her neck. She finds herself stun, unable to say another word. It's like she has suddenly floated off to an unknown place filled with warmth and light. Her eyes are beginning to water, but she holds back when her brother pushes away from her, still clinging to her arms.

"You made it in? You auditioned? When?" He asks one question after another.

"I-I…" She swallows nervously, "Yes… I went… the same day you did."

"But why? You said you don't even like Danganronpa!" Her brother gives her a quizzical look.

"O-Oh, yeah…" She smiles bitterly before she turns that bitter smile into a forced, awkward smile, "I… actually love Danganronpa. I-I just watched on my own time is all…"

"Ah! I'm so glad!" Her brother flings his arms around her again, and her mind continues to question how real is this situation. "You and I can be fans together! And you made to the auditions with me!"

"Y-Yes...Fans… Together." She repeats his words — the words seemingly sweet to her tongue.

"And! Sister, you look so amazing! Like an actual DR character! And, what do you think of me?" He steps back and spins himself around for her to gaze at him.

She clasps her hands together and softly speaks, "I-I think you look amazing, brother!"

"Ahh, really?" He sheepishly grabs the tip of his black baseball cap, "I'm so happy then! Hey, sis, let's survive this together, yeah? We have to show the world who's the greatest fans of DR!"

With a thumbs up, her brother smiles a big toothy grin. She wouldn't have known before that she would grow to love the pain she feels in her cheeks as she smiles along with him. That smile — the smile her brother dawns on his face — _she_ made him smile. She was finally able to take that smile for herself, and that smile is what makes her remember her courage: what brings her here in the first place.

To protect him.

That is her purpose.

And as she gives her little brother another hug of assurance, as the two are hugging each other at the same time, for the very first time in a long time, she vows in her mind that she will protect him until the very end. She will live and swear that she will protect his life and to create that as her duty as his sister.

And that is why she must survive.

But there's a certain someone watching in on this scene, adjusting her glasses to view the scene clearly, with hidden motives with her mind.

How ironic of a scene. The girl can't help but note, but she can only be happy in this moment for the other, seeing that other girl smile the way she does now.

Well, at least the other is happy. That's all that matters right now. At least one wish was fulfilled, and it was a wish she was glad she could fulfill.


	4. Strangers They Used to Know

She couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. She had to keep holding her hand to her mouth, hiding away that blissful smile. All of this is holding true to her plan — holding true to her schemes of the show.

Fingers pointing defiantly at each other; eyes determined to battle one another; voices yelling for dominance in the court — what a twist. What a poor, poor twist, but it only makes it a perfect theme to the show. It matched the exact atmosphere — the iconic, embellishing feeling that left many — no, the entire _world_ on the edge of their seats, clinging desperately to their seats, heart wrenching from the sight, eyes watery.

In that moment, she can feel herself becoming elated, proud that even until this day, she is able to uphold what the show stands for the most.

And what scene was unfolding before her?

A tall, elegant, beautiful woman, dressed in black, white, and gray, coldly darting her icy green eyes and pointing at the one who accuses her, dare to ask and argue against her accuser's words. All of her movements are swift and firm, as though all of her spirit radiates in all she does (quite different from how the girl remembers this woman's former self).

Her accuser? A male that bears the same colorization as the woman, but losing grip to the little confidence he had in himself at his declaration of this woman, doubting his abilities — his _talent_.

There is a particular reason why she had made both of them wear similar coloring; she just couldn't help it when she knows the truth about their relationship.

Now here they are: two siblings that cannot even recognize each other, retorting against each other over the poor Ultimate Astronaut. A sibling feud and they had no idea. It was as though the two had exchanged levels of confidence. Perhaps, they really were related, after all, if the looks of their faces had not given it away.

Yet they still fought, trying to argue out who would be the one standing as the victor of this trial.

Thinking of how the siblings are fighting, Tsumugi cannot help but think of the days prior to this killing game, when Kirumi wasn't Kirumi, and when Shuuichi wasn't Shuuichi.

Tsumugi shakes her head in defeat. She wishes she could fulfill that Kirumi's former being's dreams, especially when it had resonated with her own. In fact, she did, but as a producer of the top show in the world, she had to change things up. She stayed true to the girl's wishes _somewhat_.

"This is my selfless devotion!" Kirumi cries aloud.

That's what renders Tsumugi helpless to the girl's wishes. The person Kirumi used to be had a cowardly selfless devotion to her brother. Take away that cowardice — that fear — and there is no stop to Kirumi's love.

But that love grew and grew and became a love for _all_ , losing sight of the _one_ she was here to protect, and Tsumugi couldn't fix that. It's just the price that Kirumi had to pay.

Thank goodness for that, though. It's what's making this trial all the more interesting — well, for Tsumugi, anyways.

But to the fault of the previously cowardly girl, now her fate is suspended on a spider thread, and the one she was trying to protect is the one holding the scissors to cut the thread. Tsumugi can see the brother's hands shaking to do it, doubting his conclusion in the trial, doubting all that he had thought of this trial.

Even so, the former siblings battle against each other, trying to prove each other wrong, and Tsumugi is loving every bit of it. It's truly a shame that they wouldn't understand the high impact it would have on the audience; the audience would be so pleased, and so would the former self of Shuuichi.

The conclusion is drawing near. Kirumi's piercing screams echo loudly in the trial, condemning Shuuichi for his poor decision to expose her crimes — the decision she must make in order to "save everyone."

The annoying bear mascot calls for all to place their votes — to make a final decision with who the killer is, but Tsumugi knows with Shuuichi's talent, everyone would easily agree that it is none other than Kirumi who had killed the poor male who had nothing left to live for.

A screen drops from the ceiling beside Monokuma; all eyes are glued to the screen's reveal, sweat beginning to profuse from everyone's heads. The screen turns on, revealing the little icons with everyone's faces, each next to a meter. Instantly, one meter fills to the maximum counts — the one next to Kirumi's face.

But as Tsumugi looks across the screen, her eyes widen at the sight of a single vote beside Shuuichi's icon. And oh, how Tsumugi is so sure she knows whose vote that belongs to.

How tragic is it that the one who entered this game to protect Shuuichi is the one now attempting to condemn him so that she may live? No longer selfless but _selfish_ in her motives — for something that doesn't even exist. Choosing over something fictional over something real to her.

Just like her brother.

Tsumugi glances over to Shuuichi, the boy noticeably gulping nervously at the sight of that single tick mark by his icon. His eyes dart to Kirumi, while Kirumi continues to stare at Shuuichi, as though such an action will increase the chances to save her.

But the deed is done. Everyone has made their choices.

And everyone but the convicted is correct. They've made their choice and their fates have been saved. All except for the convicted's fate.

The spider thread has snapped: her brother uses those scissors in his hands to snip the thin thread, hold his other hand to his eyes so he couldn't see as his sister takes the plunge into the depths below. She couldn't make it to the top — to her goal — to save her brother.

The yelling has ended in the courtroom. Everyone is only just asking and begging for Kirumi's motive and reason, and Kirumi is inclined to tell them why they had just made the wrong choice: the reveal that she is the "prime minister" of the world outside, tasked to save the world from destruction by her own people; the shock sending everyone present to tears, even Tsumugi who must follow the script to hide her identity.

But Shuuichi… How shocking that Tsumugi is able to pull out those emotions from him — to let him feel remorse for his actions and to even sympathize with others, let alone the sister that he's been ignoring all of his life. His confidence wavers; his purpose is faltering at the sight of those around him raising their hands, willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of Kirumi. Tsumugi could see Shuuichi's fingers rub against the palm of his hands nervously, as though he too wished to raise his hand to save Kirumi, but soon after, Shuuichi just brings his pale hands to his equally pale face and takes a deep breath, trying to soothe his nerves, but Tsumugi can see the boy shaking in his stance, holding back his tears and choking with every breath he inhaled.

Kirumi's words — they're becoming harsher with every second, desperate to live for the thing that does not exist, desperate to abandon her initial goal — wanting to _sacrifice_ her initial goal to live. Louder and louder do her declarations become and more tragic does she make herself to be.

And that makes the boy shake more, afraid of what Kirumi is planning.

"I will do anything — ANYTHING — to survive!" Kirumi cries loudly in a state of panic and aggression. In her heels, the maid darts away from the class trial ground. She rushes away, desperate to get away from it all so she may live. Her screams reverberate off the walls of the class trial. "I have to escape! I won't die here!"

Shuuichi is frozen at the sight of the maid's exit, but the others have begun to cry at the running woman to keep going.

The mascot has spoken the words. Her execution. She _must_ go to her death.

The others begin to shout for her to keep running, wishing and praying that somehow she can escape it (it almost makes Tsumugi laugh at their naivety).

But soon after, Tsumugi hears the boy's broken voice crying out, too. "R-Run…. Run! Run,Toujo-san!"

But those words fail to reach the woman fleeing; she doesn't call out in response to her brother. No, she's only focused on running, focused on her feet to let her leave.

And the boy keeps pleading with the others for Kirumi to keep moving before that hellish bear mascot can reach her, sobs breaking through his voice. All the cries drowned out by the woman's wails.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" Her final screams pierce the heavy air, but they were not enough. Nothing is enough to avoid the punishment a sinner must face for their actions.

And so, the execution begins; the woman trapped away into a hallway, being chased by the "people" she loved; forcing her into a corner.

Then Tsumugi's favorite part of this entire execution: the long thorny vine that she knows Kirumi would take the bait for, even if it hurts her; even if the daunting blades begin to slice away at her the more she climbs; even if she was bleeding out every drop of blood from her body.

And again Kirumi finds herself on a spider thread, in Tsumugi's eyes, desperately climbing to her goal. The thread, this time, even more befitting of the relationship that Kirumi had, and this execution being the perfect end to this poor girl's wish: a morale for this poor girl.

The woman's climbs are getting slower with every slice she takes to her skin; her clothes have become tattered and sprayed with blood; her hands seep blood with every thorn that stabbed through. Yet she still tries to cling on in hopes to leave.

Her head is spinning but she can see it now: the light. Her goal… This may be the one time she can actually reach her goal.

That's what Tsumugi believes is going through Kirumi's mind, but Kirumi wouldn't learn her mistake in all this if Tsumugi had let the maid go that easily.

No: Tsumugi wanted Kirumi to learn — to see where Kirumi's fault lied when she started this killing game, even before the killing game. Trying to save something that didn't care for her at all. Saving something that didn't even exist between the two parties. Wanting to do something for others — not herself. That selfless love that Kirumi clung onto, even in her new personality, that only gave her grief and pain than did it give her happiness. That's the greatest mistake the maid has taken.

Snap.

Kirumi falls again.

Falling. Falling. Faster and faster until her entire body crushes into splutter of blood, painting the floor.

That is the end to that selfless love: the selfless love that caused nothing but pain.

Tsumugi would say she did a job well done, but she must ask for Kirumi's old self to forgive Tsumugi's actions. Still, that is what Tsumugi must do to create the perfect final act for this character she's created. Now, the character is complete.

Everyone's already left, everyone sobbing as they exited out the trial grounds, but for some reason, he couldn't move. He couldn't move away from looking at her body on the ground. It left a sickening feeling in his stomach — the fact that he couldn't move and the fact that they've lost another person to this stupid killing game.

Shuuichi told everyone he'll be out. He just needed some time on his own.

Why… Why did he decide to stay? Why couldn't he just leave?

He doesn't understand it either; both Kirumi and he were not close at all before any of this. The only times Kirumi and he interacted were the days Kirumi would serve everyone food or clean the area. Other than that, there isn't much to say to their relationship.

Still, he stands there over her body, head lowered and tears forming once again. Somehow he found himself to drawn to Kirumi.

And seeing her body underneath that fake sun she tried to grasp onto makes him feel sicker and sadder. Any feeling in his body leaves him to succumb to numbness.

More tears billow from his eyes and he begins to choke on his sobs once again. He covers his face again with his hands, shaking his head.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Toujo-san… I'm sorry," Shuuichi whimpers. He wipes his eyes but the tears just keep coming out. He repeats his apologies over the body.

If it wasn't for him, she would still be alive.

If it wasn't for him, she could have possibly saved humanity outside.

If it wasn't for him, she could have reached her goal.

But it's his fault, so he must be the one to hold that burden.

His apologies mix in with his sobbings at the weight of her death burdening his shoulders, but he knows he cannot do anything about it.

It is what it is.

This is just how the truth came to be, but his heart felt stricken with grief that he doesn't think he could make it out of the trial grounds without collapsing.

Why does he feel this hurt for a stranger or an acquaintance? Why does it hurt so bad to see this woman's broken body sprawled on the floor before him? Why… did he want to reach out for her when he knows she's already far away?

He keeps repeating his sorries, but those words won't reach her, just as they didn't reach her before as she ran for her life.

He begins to back away from the sight of the body and his crying begins to soften.

Shuuichi has to leave. He can't stay here forever… but something keeps pulling him to stay with her more.

He doesn't listen though.

Instead, Shuuichi makes a promise to Kirumi, in the same way he vowed to the other decease.

He'll get everyone out here, no matter what. He'll protect them.

To the deceased girl, Shuuichi makes that vow. Because of Kirumi's strength to protect, Shuuichi will find the courage to do the same. Through Kirumi, he shall pull through and try to learn from her to protect his classmates as well.

It's the least that he can do for someone like her.


End file.
